Fan:Digimon Tamers United
This is not canon material, this is an idea I came up with and I hope you enjoy it. Digimon Tamers United or DTU is an MMORPG online game idea I developed here is how I see it: A revolutionary new MMORPG which will allow for Digimon fans from all over the world. Players are able to not only able customize their characters but, if they pay to play as members they will be able to customize their own digivice and first digimon partners and digimon warrior spirits as well. Digimon tamers from series 1-7 will be in the game but, they will all have been aged in accordance to the timeline of the game. NPCs and GMs Found in Game Characters: Digimon Adventure/02/Tri: Tai Kamiya- Age 30 Digimon Partner: Agumon Matt Ishida- Age 30 Digimon Partner: Gabumon Sora Takenouchi- Age 31 Digimon Partner: Biyomon Izzy Izumi- Age 29 Digimon Partner: Tentomon Mimi Tachikawa- Age 29 Digimon Partner: Palmon Joe Kido- Age 32 Digimon Partner: Gomamon T.K. Takaishi- Age 27 Digimon Partner: Patamon Kari Kamiya- Age 29 Digimon Partner: Gatomon Davis Motomiya- Age 28 Digimon Partner: Veemon Yolei Inoue- Age 29 Digimon Partner: Hawkmon Cody Hida- Age 26 Digimon Partner: Armadillomon Ken Ichijouji- Age 30 Digimon Partner: Wormmon Digimon Tamers: Takato Matsuki- Age 30 Digimon Partner: Guilmon Henry Wong- Age 30 Digimon Partner: Terriermon Rika Nonaka- Age 31 Digimon Partner: Renamon Ryo Akiyama- Age 32 Digimon Partner: Cyberdramon Digimon Frontier: Takuya Kanbara- Age 29 Digimon Warrior Spirit: Agunimon Koji Minamoto- Age 29 Digimon Warrior Spirit: Lobomon J.P. Shibayama- Age 30 Digimon Warrior Spirit: Beetlemon Zoe Orimoto- Age 29 Digimon Warrior Spirit: Kazemon Tommy Himi- Age 25 Digimon Warrior Spirit: Kumamon Koichi Kimura- Age 29 Digimon Warrior Spirit: Loweemon Digimon Data Squad: Marcus Damon- Age 26 Digimon Partner: Agumon Thomas H. Norstein- Age 26 Digimon Partner: Gaomon Yoshi Fujieda- Age 30 Digimon Partner: Lalamon Keenan Krier- Age 22 Digimon Partner: Falcomon Digimon Xros Hunters/Fusion: Mikey Kudo- Age 22 Digimon Partner(s): Shoutmon, Fusion Fighters Nene Amano- Age 23 Digimon Partner(s): Sparrowmon, AxeKnightmon, Monitamon, Monimon, Mervamon, and Shademon Christopher Aonuma- Age 21 Digimon Partner(s): Greymon, Blue Flare Collection Tagiru Akashi- Age 19 Digimon Partner(s): Gumdramon, Collection Ewan Amano- Age 19 Digimon Partner(s): Damemon Appli Monsters: Haru Shinkai- Age 16 Digimon Partner: Gatchmon Eri Karan- Age 17 Digimon Partner: Dokamon Torajiro Asuka- Age 14 Digimon Partner: Musimon Rei Katsura- Age 17 Digimon Partner: Hackmon Yujin Ozora- Age 17 Digimon Partner: Offmon OC/GMs: Axel Blake- Age 22 Digimon Partner: Blazemon Digimon Warrior Spirit: Agunimon Ashlynn Blake- Age 24 Digimon Partner: Windramon Digimon Warrior Spirit: Kazemon Kai Hunter- Age 23 Digimon Partner: Sparkmon Digimon Warrior Spirit: Beetlemon T.J. King- Age 24 Digimon Partner: Taurumon Digimon Warrior Spirit: Grumblemon (Uncorrupted) Ryker Drake- Age 20 Digimon Partner: Frostmon Digimon Warrior Spirit: Kumamon J.T. Barrett- Age 22 Digimon Partner: Steelmon Digimon Warrior Spirit: Mercurimon (Uncorrupted) Madeline Anderson- Age 21 Digimon Partner: Digimon Warrior Spirit: Ranamon (Uncorrupted) Dreydan Saunders- Age 23 Digimon Partner: Shademon Digimon Warrior Spirit: Loweemon Liam Saunders- Age 21 Digimon Partner: Shinemon Digimon Warrior Spirit: Lobomon Raphael Delgado- Age 25 Digimon Partner: Seedmon Digimon Warrior Spirit: Arbormon Additional Characters: Jeri Katou- Age 30 Digimon Partner: Leomon Kazu Shioda- Age 30 Digimon Partner: Guardromon Kenta Kitagawa- Age 30 Digimon Partner: MarineAngemon Suzie Wong- Age 24 Digimon Partner: Lopmon Ai and Mako- Age 21 Digimon Partner: Impmon Bokomon Dynasmon Crusadermon Alphamon Craniamon Examon Gallantmon Gankoomon Jesmon Kentaurosmon Leopardmon Magnamon Omnimon UlforceVeedramon Angie Hinomoto- Age 21 Digimon Partner: Cutemon Meiko Mochizuki- Age 31 Digimon Partner: Meicoomon Player Benefits As a player to the game you can choose from a larger selection of Digimon to start of the story. You can even customize your own digimon, digivice, and or even a digimon warrior spirit. This game is for more advanced serious players who enjoy being fans of digimon to the point they truly want to submerse themselves in the world even more than any game released ever. You can customize your characters to look exactly how you want them to look as well.